Chameleon Tea
Chameleon Tea is an episode of the 1979 anime. Plot Nobita is surrounded by Gian and Suneo. He tries running away from them but they catch him and beat him up. He then starts running and once again Suneo and Gian chase him but this time he runs into his home and Gian and Suneo who are outside by the door stop chasing chasing him. Nobita cries and explains his problem to Doraemon and Doraemon gives him Chameleon Tea. Nobita drinks the tea and his mom calls him and comes in. Nobita feeling scared changes color to match his surroundings and becomes invisible to his mom who wants Nobita to deliver a package but since she cant see him gives it to Doraemon to deliver which causes Doraemon to be angry at him. Nobita realizing he could change to the the color of his surroundings and substance uses this to hide during bad situations. First when Gian and Suneo see him outside and chase him. After that He sees Shizuka who is upset that her puppy is in the water so Nobita changes to the color of the fence and goes in the water to rescue it. He gives the puppy back to Shizuka. Due to being wet Nobita starts sneazing and shaking. He then sees a fire and goes by the fire to warm himself. However the fire gets on his butt and to solve the problem sits in the pail to put out the fire. He sees Doraemon with the bag and quickly hides behind the mailbox and changes color and substance to match it. After he is done hiding from behind the Mailbox he realizes He does not want to be like a mailbox and then a girl puts mail in his mouth. He runs and makes a clinking sound to the bush to change his color to match it but by then the effects of the tea had warn off and is unable to change his surroundings. So he runs and people see him. this causes him to run out of breath and rest on the ground. Gian and Suneo see him. Nobita scared that Gian and Suneo will beat him up again tries to blend into his surround but to no avail. He causes Gian and Suneo to again get mad at him and chase him. He sees Doraemon and asks him for the tea but Doraemon gets angry at him. Gian and Suneo catch up to him and he starts running again.Later on Doraemon goes out and searches for Nobita. Nobita ends up in the Lot and changes his color and substance to that of the pipe to hide from Gian and Suneo when they came to the lot. A girl and her dog comes in and the dog pees and gets it on Nobita's shoe. Nobita complains about and Gian and Suneo find out he is there. They beat him up and hurt their hands since Nobita's substance is like that of the pipe. Doraemon finds Nobita. Nobita realizes what had just happened and chases after Gian and Suneo and rams his head into them. Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes